In the Hands of the Dark One
by Adrian
Summary: Anakin Skywalker finds himself with the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, one wrong move and it will end up in the hands of the dark one. Ep.III AU Ani/Ami
1. Rebels

In the Hands of the Dark One 

By: Kendra Skywalker

This is an Ani/Ami Au that I had to write, because I have school breaks coming up and I have to have something constructive to do right? Exactly what I thought. This will be a little different. Anakin left the order willingly, why will be later told. No hints J and as you can probably tell from this first passage they are in the Resistance. So just Enjoy and please tell me what ya think. I will try to update as much as possible! Thanks J 

***

Anakin threw his gloves angrily on the fighters dash, clenching his teeth and fists tightly as emotion overwhelmed him. Another battle, another life, another loss. The Old Republics foundation was crumbling into tiny pieces, no sign of triumph in sight. He felt so lost. 

Leaning his head back against the headrest, he slammed an open palm onto the button which opened the cockpit and pushed himself out of the fighter, ignoring the step ladder and jumping to the ground. He saw her walk quickly towards him flanked by two senatorial guards, her face was solemn but her eyes were filled with worry. Her tailored silver pant suit matched her obvious distress, causing her face to appear pale and tired and her chocolate hair was loose, falling in shimmering cascades along her slim shoulders.

He wanted to run to her, hold her, cry into her shoulder while she told him everything would be alright, but his damn pride prevented him from doing so, as always. He walked briskly, his stature military, toward her, his face revealing nothing of his emotions, which at the moment are running absolutely haywire. 

"I suppose you heard about our recent defeat," He said, his voice sharp and cold. "I don't think the tone is necessary Skywalker, but if you must know yes." Her eyes grew narrow, daring him to continue in such a manor. She dismissed her guards with a wave of her hand and the duo began walking side by side. "How many men did we lose?" She questioned, her legs managing to keep up with Anakin's long strides. 

Anakin looked to the floor, "10, in this battle alone. The Empire is growing stronger and the Resistance is growing weaker Padmé. I don't think we can hold up much longer, not at this rate anyway. We are loosing men left and right. We barely have enough ships to engage in battle, and no matter where we go, they somehow locate our bases. We are fighting a loosing battle." He replied, his voice hollow. 

"We can't give up that easy," she said, her voice wavering. They walked in silence, the busy landing bay's evacuation swallowing their senses. Padmé finally broke the silence, "How are you getting out of here, we have extra room on the command ship." She said, hoping he would go with her, she hated worrying about him. They stopped moving and both of their moods shifted, "I have to lead my squadron, you understand." He answered, she nodded. He caressed her cheek with a rough finger as Commander Darkcloud, another native of Tatooine a few years older than Anakin, interrupted their conversation. 

"General Skywalker, you're needed on deck." He stated, Anakin nodded in reply then turned back to Padmé as Darkcloud retreated. "This isn't the end of us yet," He kissed her hard on the lips then, making her wish more than anything this war was non-existent. "I love you Padmé Skywalker," He said, jogging off after she returned the sentiment. "Senator?" The voice of one of the guards demanded her gaze away from her husbands retreating figure. "Tell the command ship I am on my way." She said sharply, her voice strong and commanding causing the guard whom was her elder to abide immediately. 

"You come back to me Anakin Skywalker," Padmé whispered under her breath as the evacuation lights continued to cover the bay with red strobes.

***

"On my signal, head out of the hold. The coordinates have already been entered into your computers for our destination. Do not, I repeat, Do not jump into light speed until all command ships have successfully done so. We are the protectors, it's what you signed up for. If in any circumstance I am shot down Darkcloud will be in full command. Is everything clear?" Anakin finished his speech, his eyes making contact with every individual the circled him. 

When he received his "Yes Sir!" he dismissed everyone to their ship, a simple "May the Force be with you' as a goodbye. 

***

They were off, flying among the many stars Anakin knew as his friends. The many stars he had visited and failed to see in his lifetime. Having the power of the ship beneath his hands, he felt right again. He could feel a slight smile creep up on his face as he dodged the array of laser fire flying towards him.

He grinned until he felt it. The fighter to his left exploded, bright fire balls and hot scraps of metal raining upon his own craft. He felt the scream of horror, pain, and fear as the pilot passed on into the other life. It hurt his ears and burned a hole inside of his heart. He only wished he could turn it off.

Awakening him from his thoughts was a muffled voice over the communicator, "General, the Command ships have safely jumped into Hyper space. We are awaiting your signal." Anakin nodded, attempting to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat. 

"Ready! Make sure you coordinates are set! 5…4…3…2…JUMP!" He yelled harshly over the communicator as he pulled the lever to his right which made the once circular stars appear to be stripes against spaces black background. 

***

Anakin awoke from his two hour nap just as the stars returned to their original formations, seeing a large green planet known as 'Kindrigane' ahead. He quickly scanned over his computers coordinates as the remainder of his squad began to appear from the depths of space and fell in line behind him. "General Skywalker, you are permitted to land on platform 1875. Then you are to report directly to the war room in the outer temple." A scratchy voice over his communicator said.

Anakin did as told and walked directly down the large corridors, observing the millions of cracks and vines which consumed the once magnificent temple walls. As he stepped into the war room, he stopped dead in his tracks seeing who was seated in front of him, Padmé, Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, and the three which surprised him most, three he hadn't seen for four years, Master Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Seeing his shock, Padmé walked up to meet him. "Anakin, you must sit down." She urged attempting to tug him slowly towards the sitting area. Anakin stood his ground, "No, I think I need to stand." His voice was cold and he could tell his defiance irritated his wife, but obviously the reason the Jedi were present was far more important than Anakin's position. 

"What's this all about?" he questioned, the Jedi looked to each other and Obi-Wan then spoke. Anakin could since his former masters worry through their moderately strong master-padawan bond that at one time made them like brothers. "Anakin, how do I put this…well…Sidious is not deceased as we once thought." Anakin's jaw dropped, "What?" he blurted, Obi-Wan nodded as if to confirm his statement and continued.

"He has come back to fulfill his first intent, to seduce the Chosen One to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan paused and cleared his throat, Anakin just tightened his grip on Padmé's hand. "He will not succeed." Anakin stated simply, his expression solemn and voice grim. Mace then spoke, his hands folded in his lap, "Yes, Anakin he will. You did not complete your training. You left with honorable intents, after your near seduction down the dark path…" Anakin cringed as Mace continued, "but you cannot defeat Sidious again, you do not have the strength. Therefore causing considerable damage to the galaxy."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's sudden puzzlement and answered the question Anakin did not dare ask, "If he gets you Anakin Skywalker, the galaxy is in the hands of the dark one." Anakin looked to Padmé whose eyes were filled with worry and fright. "What am I to do?" he finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence, his voice deep and hallow. "It is simple really…" Mace began, but Yoda interrupted waving his hand at the younger Jedi Master, signaling him to stop speaking.

"Simple for you, it may well be, But far from simple it is for young Skywalker. Rejoin the Jedi you must Anakin, depends on you the rebellion does." 

***

Padmé found him later that evening secluded in their temporary quarters. He had quickly excused himself from the previous meeting with the Jedi, saying he would seriously consider their proposal. She could tell how shocked and weary her husband was after receiving the news that being shot down by an Imperial Fighter was the least of his worries.

He was reclined on their bed gazing out the window where Tall trees encased the extremely busy rebel base. She slowly walked towards him, she knew he noticed her presence but he did not turn to acknowledge her. Sitting beside him, she rubbed his leg with her hand, "So, how are you handling this." She finally said, scooting her body closer to his.

"As well as anyone could. I mean, how am I supposed to deal with the fact that my destruction will save the galaxy." Anakin looked at her briefly then turned back to where his gaze was originally focused. Padmé sighed and took his hand into her own, he squeezed it in reply. "You know that this time doesn't necessarily have to be identical to the last time you were in training. Anakin, this is your chance you could finally fulfil your greatest dream." 

Anakin chuckled, turning to her and caressing her cheek lightly, his mood quickly shifting. "I have already succeeded in doing that," he said, she smiled at him, and he replied by covering her lips with his own. The kiss was electrifying, desire igniting her senses as he pushed her down in a lying position upon their bed, both wanting something they hadn't had in so long. "I love you," he whispered frantically as his lips trailed from her mouth to her neck, "I love you, too," she said, her breaths coming in gasps as Anakin fervently untied the back of her crimson gown, slipping it off her shoulders.

Padmé was in the process of sliding her hands under her husbands tunic evoking a seductive laugh from her significant other, when the sound of somebody clearing their throat interrupted their little escapade. Padmé pushed Anakin off her, causing an "Oooff" to escape his mouth as he hit his head on the beds backboard. She immediately popped off the bed, Anakin tying the back of her dress, as they faced a very stunned and embarrassed Commander Darkcloud standing in front of them. Padmé was a very bright shade of red while Anakin's cheeks were flushed, his breath still coming in gasps. 

"I…uh…well…your…uh…door was…well …opened…I am…very…uh…sorry." He managed to mutter, looking at his feet like a small child, Padmé unable to meet his gaze. "Commander, obviously there was some reason you needed to speak to one of us?" Anakin finally said while trying to straighten his Tunic. The Commander nodded. "You are needed on deck, sir." Anakin sighed accompanied by one of Padmé's famous eye rolls. "I'll be there in 30 minutes, Commander. You are dismissed." 

Darkcloud nodded respectfully, bowing to Padmé "My Lady," he said, Padmé nodding in reply, forcing a smile. He exited quickly, making sure the door was securely shut behind him. Padmé turned to her husband then, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, "I guess this is goodbye again," she said sadly, surprised at Anakin's sly smirk. "Hey, I have 30 minutes." 

Padmé's eyes widened and she giggled uncontrollably as her husband pushed her down on the bed once again, struggling to get his tunic off while kissing her passionately. All Padmé heard, excluding her husbands soothing breaths for the next half hour, was him using the force to lock the door, securing their privacy.

***

Anakin, accompanied by a sly, uncontrollable grin, met Commander Darkcloud at the docking bays entrance. He couldn't help but notice the commanders unflattering shade of fuchsia as he began muttering the latest reports on the Imperial Navy as they walked side by side to the briefing mood. "Another command ship captured," Anakin said finally at the end of the Commanders quick spill.

Darkcloud finally looked up, "Afraid so, 20 other fighters were shot down as well. I am afraid the Rebellion in continually shrinking, sir." Anakin nodded knowingly, his grin had finally faded as he realized the reason they had called this briefing. "We're losing," He managed to spit out as he opened the door with his access code. The Commander looked to his feet solemnly. 

Breaking their dismal silence were the evacuation lights echoing through the great temples large, grand corridors. Without exchanging a single word, both men broke out into sprints towards the docking bay as the large temple irrupted into chaos. A chaos Anakin knew was more than a simple attack as he felt a dark presence cover the stronghold with a sense of dread, making it into no more than a catacomb.

***

Meanwhile in the Jedi's chambers…

Yoda opened his eyes abruptly, awakening for his meditation. "It has begun…" He muttered breathlessly, before heading for his ship. 

***

The conclusion of Part 1 J More to come soon 


	2. Revelations

***

Padmé rushed through the corridors as fast as humanly possible, panic flooding her senses, the only thought which retained a remote interest was that of making sure Anakin was alright. She couldn't loose him again. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw him sprinting towards her and towards the docking bay, Commander Darkcloud at his heels.

"Anakin!" she yelled, running into his arms. "They have attacked the main docking bay, I thought you were in there and I was…" she buried her head into his chest, for once putting her feelings, her life, her love, in front of everyone else. For a brief second the world around them halted as he held her to his body, protecting her with his strong arms, assuring her everything was alright. 

But as usual, they were denied their reunion as an explosion of sparks filled the hallway with a cloud of dark smoke. "We're being invaded!" Darkcloud yelled as he began running in the opposite direction towards the emergency docking bay where the five command ships were being held. "Let's go," Anakin bellowed over the sound of blaster fire, grabbing his wife by the hand and pulling her down the hallway after the commander. 

"What's going on, they've never invaded one of our bases before. What are they after?" Padmé questioned as they entered the docking bay and headed straight for her command ship. She looked to Anakin's intense expression, awaiting his answer only to be provided with her own. "You don't think Ani…" she stammered as they quickly climbed up the loading ramp. The only answer he gave her before heading for the cockpit was a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving Padmé to watch his retreating figure, worry circulating throughout her entire body. 

"They won't go near you, not as long as I'm alive." She simply stated to her self confidently as one of her guards whisked her away to the onboard war room where the other senators were congregating. 

***

A dark figure on the observation deck of the Imperial Star Destroyer, 'The Alias', stood motionless watching the small rebel base, as if mocking its certain doom. "Captain Tarkin, on my mark, I want full power on the station. I want it blown into oblivion." The figure spoke, his tone unwavering, filled with hate towards the people below.

"But my Lord, it will destroy all life on that sector of the planet, if Skywalker hasn't escaped…" the young man was halted in mid sentence by the figure waving his scolded, mutated hand. "If Skywalker hasn't escaped, then he does not deserve to live. Do as I say Commander, do NOT try my patience." Tarkin stuttered the command quickly, for trying Lord Sidious's patience meant you would never take another breath. 

The dark lord chuckled as the green laser beam, hit the temple head one, causing it to erupt into thousands of tiny little sparks. Sidious laughed even harder when he felt the lives of many being cut short, ending in great pain. "That was fun," he said to himself, turning his back on the glass window just in time to miss five command ships jump into hyperspace.

***

"I just don't understand, why would the Imperials invade? Why would they risk their men?" Former Senator Callgaugh of Coruscant asked curiously, stroking his chin with the tip of his finger. Mon Mothma glanced at Padmé, the turned back to the whole council. "They either knew they would win, or they are after something." Senator Ralt shook his head, "We have no weapons, or technology that they have not already acquired, I think we can fairly rule that out." The rest majority of the group nodded in agreement with the Rodian. 

"No," Padmé simply stated causing all eyes to focus upon her, Mon Mothma nodding for her to continue. "They were after a person, someone they luckily did not get." The senators looked skeptical, "Who is important enough, or powerful enough, to the empire for them to send an entire stormtrooper regiment to retrieve? Why I don't know of anyone who couldn't be taken by a mere four stormtroopers at that." Callgaugh said, but was disproved by the young senator of Alderann, Bail Organa, "I know someone."

The entire room gazed at the young man in utter disbelief. He continued, his voice filled with spite, "This person actually defeated an entire army of clones single handedly during the war five years ago. I think he could easily take on a simple amount of Stormtroopers." Padmé looked to the ground, remembering those days, Anakin was filled with so much anger and hate. That event was what made him go over the edge, made him fall to the darkside. She also knew Bail wanted her to never forget those days, the days when he was by her side and Anakin wasn't, the days when…she stopped her self as old pain felt fresh.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present was the voice of Bail speaking again, "The man is actually sitting as captain aboard this ship, making us all in terrible danger." He locked gaze with Padmé who stared at him with disgust, but without giving her so much as a nod, he spit out her lovers name with loathing and hate, "Anakin Skywalker."

***

"What a day, huh?" Padmé muttered as she climbed into the hard, small bed she was to share with her husband that night. She only received a short nod is reply from the figure beside her, who continued to attentively read the briefing screen in his hand. She leaned over his shoulder for a peak to see a picture of a planet displayed on the monitor.

"We're headed to the Dagobah system? There is almost nothing there…" Padmé said, halfway to herself. Anakin nodded, "We lost to many men in the last day, so we have agreed to take hiding on Dagobah until Jarred Solo's sector can join with us. They're currently on Dathomir, so we can't expect them for a few days or so." Anakin's reply was distant and emotionless, Padmé hated when he got like this. It reminded her so much of…

She slunk back down to her side of the bed, Anakin noticing her sudden change in mood. "Pad…I'm sorry, it's just today…well it was relatively my fault. It made me remember…" He dropped his data pad to the floor, the sound of it hitting the metal echoed through the small room. Padmé stared at him for a moment, he was gazing steadily at his hands. "What's troubling you?" she finally asked softly, lifting his chin with her fingertips so she could stare into his eyes. He said nothing, his stare never faltering from hers.

She took his hand in hers and finally received a reaction as he ripped his hand from her grip. "Anakin…" she began, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. "My hands…Padmé….my hands are still covered with the blood of so many innocent people, they don't deserve your embrace. And now here I am again, the cause of destruction, pain…death." His voice was cracking as she noticed tears come to his eyes, the sky blue orbs filling with suffering that had been bottled up for the last four years.

"Pad, we've never actually talked about…what happened, and in light of new events I think now is a good time. I need to know what happened while I was gone, I need you to understand what I did…what I had become. I need…closure, not that I deserve it…" His voice faded, letting silence envelope the chambers once more. Padmé didn't know what to do or say. How could she talk about a time she so wanted to forget. So much pain and agony, so much hate and despair, so much she had put behind her, or at least tried to. 

"Anakin…I don't know what you want me to say." She finally managed, her voice soft and shallow as painful memories drifted into her minds eye. "Say what you feel, say I was a monster, say you were in pain, say…say you hated me." She could tell he was saying this through gritted teeth, as she felt the anger radiate off him like smoke off a grass fire. "Ani…" she started, he interrupted abruptly, "Just tell me." 

"I didn't hate you, I was…afraid of you, of what you had become." She saw him visibly stiffen, she hated this so, she wanted to hug him, hold him, love him. But she knew he needed this far more, and she was willing to suffer again through those months for him, she was willing to do anything for him. "Everyone wanted you stopped, and they always shared this with me. No one cared about what I felt, I was as bad as you in most eyes, I was the wife of the be…" she stopped herself as he lay back beside her, his eyes empty. "Say it…" he whispered assertively, she nodded, unable to look at him a second longer or she would break into a thousand pieces.

"The wife of the beast…" Anakin quickly shifted his gaze downwards. "But no matter what I couldn't give up hope, couldn't stop loving you, and I hated myself for it. Especially when Sabé was found…" she faded off at the mention of her old, beloved friend. Anakin lost all emotion, "I did it because of Obi-Wan…I wanted to hurt Obi-Wan…" he said softly, Padmé felt numb. "So you did kill her, I always thought maybe, maybe someone was wrong, I held so much hope it was a lie."

Anakin shook his head, "I did…I'm sorry," Padmé felt the grief wash over her, fresh as rain, the pain and horror of finding poor, loving Sabé limp, her left arm gone, lying in the hallway of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan kneeling broken beside her. Padmé shook off the feeling and continued, not sure what to make of the man that she had shared her bed with for the last 4 years. "In spite, I couldn't stop loving you, and I found it strange that neither could Obi-Wan," Anakin winced.

"Not long after Sabé's death, right after the Capital was taken by the Empire, I fled to Alderann with a few other senators and Obi-Wan. There I met Bail, he had recently lost his wife and daughter…" Anakin interrupted, "My fault again, I remember their faces…I remember all the faces…" his voice sent chills up her spine, he sounded so hollow, so sullen. No wonder he shifted moods at the slightest mention of those days. She could never carry a burden of so many souls and live. She couldn't imagine…

"Bail didn't blame me for anything, in fact he grieved openly with me and allowed me to do so with him." Padmé choked back tears, afraid to go on for what Anakin might do…but she couldn't carry this inside anymore. "We eventually became more than friends," she felt Anakin's gaze shift to her, "Anakin, I was vulnerable, you were killing so many, we were at war. I didn't know where to go or who to turn to…I…" she nearly broke into tears as Anakin continued to stare. "I knew then you know…" he finally said, causing her to stare at him in utter disbelief.

He took a deep breath and Padmé wasn't sure she wanted to know what he had to say, but against her better judgment she urged him on. "What?" He sighed again, a tear rolled down his cheek. "I knew you were having an affair…with Bail. Sidious told me." He spit the dark lords name out as if it were streaked with famine. "After he told me, I refused to believe so I went to Alderann against his will, which I was later punished for," he said the last phrase while touching his upper chest where Padmé knew a large scar lay. A scar caused by lava being poured upon him, scourging his skin and leaving a hideous trail for eternity.

He continued, "I infiltrated security and snuck into the palace one night…I saw the two of you…in the most compromising position possible." Padmé felt her heart skip a few beats, "Anakin…I…" Anakin shook his head to stop her from continuing, "Let me finish, please. I felt so betrayed, so much hate and anger was inside of me. I wanted revenge…so I…" he choked back a sob, clutching his knees with his arms, "I killed them Padmé…mercifully, I enjoyed it, the power, their fear. Forgive me, please. I…" he collapsed into tears leaving Padmé puzzled by his side.

"Anakin, who…who did you kill?" she asked, hoping she not receive the answer she so dreaded. Anakin looked into her eyes, regret, guilt, every horrible emotion known the man kind hidden in their blue depths. He spoke in a voice so vulnerable, so full of suffering, that it tore her soul into small pieces. "Your Parents, your little brother, your family. I murdered your family…"

***

Bail sat alone in his corridors, reading over the document General Skywalker had sent to all onboard, illustrating their destination. He scanned over the words on the screen but didn't absorb a bit, his thoughts resting on his beloved. She had looked at him with so much disappointment in the meeting earlier that day, but when it came to Anakin, he never seemed to be able to contain himself. 

Anakin had taken both of the women in his life, Eyla and Padmé, not to mention his little angel, Gabrielle, his pride and joy, his little baby. To be frank, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as him for a long period of time. In his mind, Anakin Skywalker was menace to society and shouldn't ever have been aloud to survive. He was a cold blooded murderer. He saw him kill, he knew his style. Anakin would show no mercy, laugh as the people pleaded for their lives, thrive o their fear. He was a monster, a beast.

Yet Padmé loved him with all her heart. And Bail loved Padmé with all of his. He couldn't understand why she had returned to the monster, why she now made her bed with him, why she remained married to such a cold blooded killer. Bail had offered her so much, to once again be queen, to have her future children grow up happy and healthy, he offered her his love. Yet when she finally had given up on Anakin ever being, well human again, she had been ready to give herself. They even started making plans.

But the moment Anakin returned, after having been what many call 'redeemed', Padmé went to him with open arms. Bail knew she never had given him her whole heart, but he had always hoped given time…but then Anakin took something from him once again. And he hated him with a passion for it.

***

The guilt was overwhelming, he had the greatest desire to fling himself into the depths of space. He felt dirty and evil, he felt like the enemy. His wife sat next to him as he silently cried, numb in shock of his last revelation. Anakin knew he shouldn't be weeping, that is was Padmé who deserved to, but he had no control over his emotions any longer. His pain and guilt were taking their toll on his insides, ripping him up until he know longer felt meaning to live. He wanted to end it so badly.

"I…" Padmé finally spoke, her voice quivering, "Anakin, I…tell me about their final moments." She finally said, Anakin had no idea why she wanted to know. He also prayed he would never have to tell anyone of the events which occurred that night, especially not Padmé. "I…can't. I just can't." he finally said softly, her sharp gaze penatrating him like a knife through his heart.

"You aren't the only one who needs closure Anakin Skywalker, you owe me this much. I just need to know, I've always wondered and I need to know." She demanded, her tone intense and angry. Anakin swallowed, recalling the events to the back of his mind. He remembered, and it killed him. 

"It was dark, they were all inside together sitting down to a meal. A watched from outside the window, I saw their faces which were filled with laughter. They had so much love for one another." He began, his voice sounding hollow, like he was talking to no one, watching the events play out inside his head. It was a drastic turn around from his previous frail, wavering tone. "I purposefully made a noise outside the window, I don't even remember exactly what it was, but it caught your father's attention. That was the bait I used to get him outside."

"He looked around from the porch for a bit, then walked down to the tree where I was sulking. 

He saw me and froze, saying my name under his breath as I stepped from the shadows, I suppose he knew of my turning?" Anakin paused briefly while Padmé nodded in reply. He continued, his voice cracking once and awhile as emotion occasionally broke through. "I remember the look on his face as I walked towards him…I'll never forget it…"

_"Anakin?" Cain Amidala asked from his spot 5 meters in front of his son-in-law. Anakin, draped in black walked closer, smiling as he reveled in the mans apparent fear. He had his prey right where he wanted him. "It's quite nice to see you again Cain, I only wish it were under better circumstances." Anakin said, his voice filled with sarcasm and joy, it was obvious how much he enjoyed this. "Why are you here?" Cain finally demanded sharply, taking a step away from the younger man. _

"Why Caine? Is that a way to treat family? Why I am your eldest's husband, I thought you would welcome me with open arms." Anakin mocked, grinning slyly, his eyes filled with hate and anger. "If you are looking for Padmé, she isn't here, and I advise you stay away from her." Cain threatened, Anakin bursted into a fit of laughter. "YOU think YOU could stop me?" Anakin lunged on the older man, placing a hand around Cain's throat causing Cain to gasp for breath. "I am more powerful than you could ever imagine," he said sadistically, pushing the man in his grasp to the ground.

"I am not here looking for that whore daughter of yours, who might I add is now sharing her bed with the prince of Alderann, but to make life easier for you, so you won't ever have to here about your daughters activities and be disappointed." Anakin said pacing in front of the weakened man below him. He knelt down beside him, "It's amazing what we humans do for love, you know? You know what I would give to ravage your daughter again. It has been months! And that girl, or should I say woman, sure knows what to do," Anakin's smile grew as he saw his father-in-laws face grow angrier. 

"Leave now, or I'll…" Cain started, glaring at the murderer in front of him, "Or you'll do what? Scream?" Anakin laughed and then his face turned intense as he grabbed a hold of the mans face with both hands so their eyes were two inches apart. He leaned over and whispered harshly into Cain's ear, "Screaming only makes me enjoy it more…" with that he put all his strength into snapping the older mans neck, the sharp sound echoing through the country side as Cain Amidala's body fell limp to the ground. 

"Fun," Anakin smirked as he rose from the ground, jumping over the corpse as he walked up the front steps and into the house. He heard the sound of the house droid cleaning off the table in the kitchen and the sound of chatter in the living room. "Cain, is that you?" The voice of Taré Amidala asked as she walked behind her nine year-old son, Penté, as he scampered into the foyer. Stopping in his track, the little boy's eyes filled with terror and he ran behind his mother, precariously peeking his head out behind her figure. 

"Anakin…" Taré muttered as she stared at him, reaching for Penté's hand, Anakin was suddenly filled with rage as he saw the woman which looked so much like his wife. Tapping into the dark side of the force, with a wave of his hand he threw both people back against the back wall with a loud crash. The impact caused the little boy to fall to the ground unconscious, his mother, despite her weakened bruised state, scrambled beside him, glaring at Anakin in utter disbelief.

__

"How…why?" was all she could manage to sputter between gasps and tears. Anakin couldn't bring himself to speak as he let the hate engulf him completely. Bring his hands perpendicular to his body, he tapped into the dark power he had come so accustomed to using and squeezed his fingers together, causing Taré to grasp her throat, unable to breathe, and she crumbled hopelessly to the ground. With the knowledge of Penté still being alive, he summoned more power and with a wave of his hand, the ceiling and stairwell fell on top of the little boy and the remnants of his mother.

He turned then, his face intense and filled with anger, and walked out of the house at a slow steady pace. After he reached his ship, he turned just in time to see the house collapse inwards on itself, a cloud of dust rising where the once spectacular manor stood. He smiled as he stepped into the black spacecraft. 

Uncomfortable silence once again enveloped the room, Padmé was stunned. Now she understood why they occasionally came across people who still feared Anakin. He had been so cruel, so ruthless. Yet he wasn't any longer, he truly had returned to the old Anakin, her Anakin. Padmé never could understand what happened, but after Sidious's 'supposed' death, Anakin had never again used the force except for a few simple tasks (like locking doors). He had even melted down his light-saber and flat out refused to have anything to do with the Jedi. Now she understood, he didn't trust himself.   
  
But even after this revelation, she still loved him, she wasn't even angry at him as terrible as she thought that was. She looked over at him, he looked broken, in so much pain. Padmé couldn't stand it, she hated seeing him so hurt. She reached over and lightly caressed his cheek with her finger. He gazed at her, so much fear and love mixed in his eyes. Drawing his face closer to hers with the tip of her finger, she lightly brushed her lips against his. "Anakin, I don't know what Sidious did to you, but I do know something. That wasn't you, it may have looked and talked like you, held your memories and passed on its own, but it wasn't the Anakin I love. The Anakin that's looking at me right now."   
  
She kissed him again, this time more aggressively. He finally returned the sentiment slightly, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. "Padmé…I…" he stuttered, Padmé stopped him by placing her lips on his once again, pushing him down on his back. "I love you, Anakin Skywalker, and that's the only thing that is important to me right now," she kissed him again, caressing his cheek as she did so, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her waist.   
  
Neither one noticed Bail Organa watching through a slightly opened door, his heart breaking into a million pieces like shattering crystal, as the Padmé fell asleep to the sound of Anakin's heart beating.

***

Padmé awoke to the feeling of Anakin's strong arms slightly tugging at her waist. She was confused, flustered, and very much unsure of what to make of the recent information. Slightly shifting in his embrace, she scanned Anakin's face slowly, seeing only the innocence of a restless slumber playing on his face. Yet, she wondered, if shadows did lurk their as before, and maybe through her love for the man, she was blind to see it. 

Shaking her head as if to shake the negative thoughts from her mind, she gently removed his arms from her waist sitting up and quietly walking out of the bed chambers. The sound of the hyperdrive working it's magic was almost lulling, humming in it's consistent manner as the ship smoothly traveled it's course. Padmé sighed as she unconsciously tugged at her rumpled, if only her path was as placid. 

Padmé immediately felt uncomfortable then, like she was being watched or followed. She glanced over her shoulder to find nothing but the eerie shadows of the empty hallway. She began walking slower, yet it was to no avail as a tall silhouette seemed to emerge out of no where from the darkness and intersect her path, causing her to stumble back a few paces. Padmé felt a wave of fear engulf her as she eyed the familiar personage standing directly in front of her.

"No…" she managed to stutter out before she felt her air passage tighten. She gasped, but it was useless for the figure in front of her continued to squeeze his fingers closer and closer together, causing it to be more and more difficult for air to reach her lungs. Her chest seemed to burn as her lungs began to collapse, inch by inch her form sinking to the floor. The figure towered above her smirking, making his mouth full of decaying teeth visible, his laugh sending chills up her spine as she clawed at her neck, wishing it would help the air enter her.

"Your destiny is inevitable," the figure said, his voice deep and scratchy, Padmé was barely aware of the taller shadow which walked up behind the figure, "as is his. You do not fight destiny, girl." Padmé barely managed to sputter the name of her killers accomplice before everything spun into blackness, leaving the name Anakin hanging in the air.

***

Padmé awoke with a jolt, a droplet of sweat resting on her brow. She noticed Anakin was no longer at her side, his shape still traced in the flimsy mattress, but he had been gone long enough none of his warmth remained.

She was actually glad her husband wasn't present, the dream making her slightly uneasy, not to mention their conversation last night. Yes she told him it was alright, that she forgave him, that she knew that he was truly sorry, but the pain of knowing her husband killed her family still remained and refused to remove itself. 

And her recent dream made it all the more difficult, for Padmé to put it behind her, her subconscious even telling her that she didn't trust her own husband. She collapsed back onto the bed as the tears began to creep upon her. 

She hated crying, it always felt as if she was admitting a weakness, but she couldn't hold back the pain any longer. Her parents had died in so much pain, he little brother brutally murdered by his idle, by the man she now shared a bed with. Padmé knew Anakin had been brutal, but what he had told her surpassed all her ideas, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was all out of his system. 

"I have more important things to worry about right now, like running this rebellion and winning this war," she muttered to herself, attempting to shake all thoughts of the recent night from her mind. She stood and quickly dressed in a pair of flight pants and a white tunic, braiding her hair and wrapping it around her head like a crown, and exited her chambers towards the cockpit.

***


	3. Renderance

Thanks to Azn, Shadow Girl, Kathi Skywalker, Moonlit Padawan and Aubergine girl for the review, they are very appreciated! I hope you like this next part.

Oh and thanks so much for the tribute Moonlit! I am a girl btw J thanks again everyone, your support is very important to me!

***

Anakin wouldn't have minded staying in hyperspace for a few more days…light years even. It was the only time they were truly safe from the empire, and the only time Padmé and he were allowed to be real people, not just leaders of a war.

Anakin also longed desperately to speak with his wife again, he sensed how unnerved she was after their conversation. She said she forgave him, that she loved him, but he knew her to well to believe it. It was like her to be strong like that, it was almost an involuntary reaction to everything she was faced with.

Shaking thoughts of things other than his mission, Anakin continued to walk along the wet, muddy ground of Dagobah toward the other command ship where the Jedi were on board. The Jedi, ah yes, that was another problem of its own. One he cared not to think about.

"General!" Commander Darkcloud exclaimed, running over to Anakin's group, "The Jedi wish to speak with you immediately." He spoke in a slightly hushed voice to his superior officer. Anakin shook his head, "I can't drop everything right now Commander, I must meet with Solo as soon as possible." 

The commander persisted quieting his voice further, "They seemed rather resolute that the you must meet with them, Anakin. They said is was urgent, and of great importance." Anakin just stood in silence for a moment. He had no desire to speak with his former masters, yet he knew deep down the confrontation was inevitable. "I must meet Solo," Anakin replied again, in a voice which seemed he was merely attempting to convince himself his statement was true. 

Just as the Commander was about to give a retort, a soft voice spoke from behind Anakin as he felt a petite hand rest on his shoulder, "General, I can take the squad ahead and meet Admiral Solo, I am for sure we can handle it." Padmé said, her voice both commanding and kind, as she once again shifted into her political mode.

Anakin suddenly felt uncomfortable, Padmé and he had barely spoken, much less touched, since he had left for the cockpit from their chambers aboard the ship two mornings ago. He paused for a second, coming up with no reasonable excuse, before replying"…Alright, thank you Senator." He mumbled incoherently, dreading talking with those three again. Padmé must have noticed this for she gingerly squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before returning to the delegates and other squad members behind him. 

"Tell them I'll be there after I brief the parties," he ordered Commander Darkcloud, waving his hand at the small group of people behind him. Darkcloud nodded and jogged back up into the ship as Anakin slowly turned and walked over to where his wife was quietly conversing with her peers.

He quickly cleared his voice to gather their attention and when they finally had their gaze upon him he began speaking, his voice bearing no emotion, just simply sharp and commanding. "Senator Skywalker will be leading you to the rendezvous point where Admiral Solo, his platoon, and family will be waiting to assist you. My squad will assist you on your way and I will come as soon as possible after I meet with a few…guests. May the force be with you." 

Anakin turned to walk away, a small force on his arm stopping him. Padmé led him slowly away from the group where the senators stood flustered along side Anakin's squad, not used to being dictated to in such a…military manor. "Everything will be all right," she spoke softly, not relenting her grip on him. 

Anakin gazed at her for a brief moment, "Is everything alright with us?" he finally questioned. Padmé's arm dropped to her side, a bemused expression playing upon her face, "Anakin…I…we just need to talk things out." She murmured, Anakin straining to hear her. 

Finally she locked his gaze standing on her tiptoes to kiss him softly and swiftly on the lips, then on the forehead. "Just give me time, we can talk when you arrive at the camp." She whispered on his ear, her warm-breathe a familiar feeling on his neck. Anakin nodded and began walking towards the command ship where the Jedi patiently awaited him.

"I love you!" He heard Padmé's voice almost yell across the swampy landscape, causing the group of rebels to give them both curious and intrigued glances, as Anakin stepped onto the slanted walkway on which you entered the ship.

He smiled somewhat, taking in her angel like appearance, despite the crusted mud on her boots and what the humid climate had done to her hair. He replied in a voice which matched her tone and volume, his eyes staring directly into hers despite the distance, "I know," and then retreated into the carrier.

***

The sound of Anakin's heeled boots echoed throughout the metal hallways as he slowly walked towards the Jedi's chambers on the small shuttle. He couldn't help but feel a chill up his spine, for this time, Padmé wouldn't be there to hold his hand, to assure him everything would be alright. This time he was on his own and he was scared. 

He felt their presence's, calm and controlled emotions radiating from their Auras, as he approached the door. He hated their control, he despised it more than Sidious himself. Yet he envied them so for it. Anakin had the weakness of passion, one at times he was grateful for but had overall cost him his greatest dream. Yoda had constantly cautioned him about it time after time, and now that he looked back, Anakin wished he could change his decision to ignore the warnings.

Shaking all the regrets to the back of his mind and taking a deep breath, Anakin straightened his posture and pressed the keypad, the metal door sliding open with a swishing noise in response. 

"General," Master Windu said cordially, all three Jedi standing as he entered the room in accordance with protocol. Anakin bowed quickly and then sat down across from Obi-Wan in one of the circular chairs, finding it quite uncomfortable. "You wished to speak with me masters?" he managed to muster out, controlling his nervousness the best he could.

Master Yoda nodded, swiftly glancing at his comrades before turning back to Anakin. "Hope we do, that a decision you have reached. Quickly the danger is coming, clouding everything the dark side is." The elderly Jedi Master replied, causing Anakin to bow his head, his mind flooding with so many thoughts of the past, the present, and the most dreaded future. 

"I have come to a decision Masters, and I have decided I will go with you, complete the training necessary to destroy the Sith, but I will not leave the Rebellion…or Padmé….in the process." Anakin he hoped he spoke with enough conviction to convince the powerful men in front of him to accept his proposal. For it was the only one he would be able to agree too. No compromises. 

"That isn't possible Anakin, the code forbids…" Master Windu began to protest but was silent at the wave of Master Yoda's small hand. "In dire need of his help the remainder of us our, accept the proposal we must." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "Anakin it the key to this Mace, without him we might as well surrender ourselves over to Sidious."

Anakin sat uncomfortably for a few moments, fidgeting whenever one of the Jedi glanced in his direction as they continued to converse quietly in order to convince Windu this was the only way. Finally, Mace surrendered and agreed to the offer, causing Anakin to emit a short sigh in relief.

"Obi-Wan will continue your training, you must start soon" Mace said curtly, Yoda giving him a sharp glance of disapproval. Anakin was relieved, yet slightly unnerved by the knowledge his old master, and once beloved friend, would be continuing his training. He couldn't help but notice Obi-Wan shift in his position as well, telling Anakin he felt the same. 

All of the sudden, Anakin cleared his throat as he remembered his prior commitments, "Before I can begin Masters, I must complete this mission and meet with Admiral Solo." Anakin spoke in a rushed, yet slightly meek tone. The Jedi masters exchanged looks of disapproval but nodded in agreement, knowing that he could not abandon his squadron…or his wife.

As Anakin stood to go, Master Yoda stopped him with a wave of his hand. "With you Obi-Wan will go, and on your journey your training will begin." Anakin and Obi-Wan locked gazes as the latter stood and walked to the side of his former and once again padawan.

As the men turned to leave, silence enveloping the chamber, Yoda stopped them once again but this time solely with his voice. "Remember Anakin, on you this all depends." He said softly, causing a chill to run a up Anakin's spine as he and Obi-Wan walked out of the chamber, the door sliding closed behind them. 

Anakin Skywalker once again felt the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, but this time he swore to himself he wouldn't let it's fate, nor his, fall into the shadows.

*** 

Padmé walked alongside Bail and Mon Mothma as they traipsed through the swampy undergrowth, weapons in hand ready to dispose of any threatening beast whom may be lurking nearby. "We're almost there," she said to the tired group behind her, halfway trying to convince herself that Solo's camp was nearby.

Bail leaned closer to her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable and whispered casually into her ear, "The scanner is still picking up no signs of advanced technology. Either we have another half day of walking or Solo is relying on human power alone. If that's true we could have already passed the camp." Padmé nodded in agreement, frustration visible on her face. "We need Anakin, or any of the Jedi for that matter…" she muttered, Bail stiffening as she mentioned the man he despised most.

She really couldn't blame him, her husband had taken all he loved and cherished, even her. She had much Sympathy for Bail Organa, sometimes even guilt for she occasionally saw the way he looked at her…and at Anakin, and knew the pain he was going through. She remembered feeling it when she used to see or hear the name Vader, she knew she wanted something she couldn't have. 

"Padmé!" Bail's voice disrupted her from her thoughts, making her aware of the muck and rotting trees which surrounded her once again. "We have a lock on a possible camp site. It's only about…say a half days walk ahead." Padmé nodded, her first instinct to head straight for the camp, but after looking around at he companions and seeing the dark bags under their eyes and their slouched postures she decided otherwise.

"We shall sleep here for the night, I don't think walking that long would do anyone of us any good." She announced, some of her cohorts sighed in relief while others quickly unpacked their sleeping back and immediately began setting up tents. Padmé smiled tiredly and sat down on a fallen tree, ignoring the mossy growth that would most likely make the seat of her white jumpsuit quite interesting.

"I think the squad is awfully thrilled with your decision." Bail said, as he took a seat beside her, a respective distance between the pair. Padmé's smile widened, "I think they are too, we all are exhausted. Plus it should give the Jedi enough time to catch up with us." Bail looked away, nodding his head and watching the group scurry around making camp and dinner. "Yes, I am sure it will." Padmé watched him for a moment, noticing the moisture glistening in his eyes.

"Bail, I…" she finally whispered while placing a comforting hand in his shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and stood up, clenching his hands into a fist. "Don't Padmé, just don't." Before Padmé had even a par-second to react, Bail noticed two other persons enter their camp site, and nodded towards them and the former Nubian queen before walking to speak with Mon-Mothma, leaving the Padmé staring after him. 

Padmé shook off the feelings of guilt and pain Bail had just inflicted upon her, standing slowly and walking to greet her husband and friend warmly. There would be another time she could rekindle her friendship with the Prince, another time she could apologize for what did and didn't happen those years ago. Yes another time. But right now she would just embrace her husband and thank the force he was standing beside her. 

***

Bail sat alone by the fire as the night continued, his cohorts sound asleep, gazing steadily as the flame dimmed slightly yet continued to flicker. He ignored the burning sensation erupting in his eyes as the cinders were carried by the cool night breeze in his direction, fidgeting with his hands and rubbing a circular metal object between his palms. The object was his wedding ring, the one his beloved Eyla had slipped on his finger the morning of their betrothal. 

He gingerly plucked out the matching ring out of his small breast pocket and set it next to his own in his palm, the flames reflection shimmering on the fine Alderranian silver. This was the ring he had found lying on his pillow next to the cold limp body of his wife, gaudy bruises and garish cuts ornamenting her pale, soft skin and her once pearl white gown covered with crimson spots. He later found his daughter in the same position, delicately tucked inside her bed, yet with only bruises around her tiny neck. His darling baby girl, gone before her sixth birthday, before she had even begun to live. 

He remembered collapsing to his knees and crying uncontrollably as his servants and guards carried the bodies to the tomb where they would lay for eternity in a peaceful sleep. It was months before he stopped dreaming of his revenge against the beast they called Darth Vader, the visions of his family haunting him every waking moment. He recalled the day it ceased, the day the auburn haired wife of his despised enemy walked into his home seeking refuge from the very man she exchanged vows with. 

She, even with her skin pail and eyes dark and sad, had been luminous, her beauty striking him in the very core of his being. They had both been in pain, hurting inside more than anyone could imagine, and they naturally sought comfort in one another. And in his stupidity, his extremely vulnerable state, he had the nerve to fall in love with her. Only the guilt of betraying his dead wife and the grief of her not returning the feeling followed in consummation of his reckless actions. Now he would be forced to see her with him for the remainder of his existence.

As a wave of sorrow and rage coursed through his veins, he thrust the rings into the fire before him, causing the fire to erupt with sparks as it encountered the highly flammable metal. He showed no reaction to the popping, crackling cinders which flew in his face for his body was numb to any feeling except heartache. And he predicted it would be for quite awhile as he stood and walked over to his tent, shutting it's curtain and closing out the light of dawn,

***


End file.
